


Sweet Wine and Pomegranate

by annella



Series: how rare and beautiful [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Lust Potion/Spell, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/annella
Summary: Rufus obtains an interesting and rare materia from the black market auction house, which he decides to try out with Tseng.
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: how rare and beautiful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989199
Comments: 28
Kudos: 81





	Sweet Wine and Pomegranate

**Author's Note:**

> *pats fic* this baby can fit so many orgasms in it.

Tseng narrowed his eyes. “What is _that?”_ he asked, glaring suspiciously at the orb of materia sitting innocently on Rufus’ palm. It glowed pink and purple, swirls of colour spiralling through its depths, and just looking at it made Tseng feel warm inside.

“Bought it at an auction in Wall Market,” Rufus replied, a deadly grin on his face. 

“Sir—”

Rufus caressed the orb, turning it in his hand, gazing into it. His face was bathed in the glow, specks of purple reflected in his blue eyes, and Tseng shivered. “Do you know what this is?” Rufus asked.

“Materia.”

“Don’t be stupid, it doesn’t suit you.”

Tseng resisted the urge to roll his eyes and clenched his hands together behind his back. “Sir, I don’t even want to hazard a guess at the type of materia you would find for sale on the black market auctions in Wall Market.”

Rufus stood up and was in front of Tseng in three strides, holding the materia out. Tseng took a step back and immediately hit the wall behind him. From this close, he could see that Rufus’ pupils were dilated and his breathing was a little quicker. 

“Rufus—”

“ _Tseng.”_ Rufus took Tseng’s hand and dropped the materia into it. It felt heavier than normal materia, a dense weight on his palm, and even through his glove he could feel the heat bleeding into him. Not a burning, intense heat like an Ifrit summon, but a delicate warmth which slowly spread through Tseng’s body, tendrils of lavender flame winding their way through his veins until his entire body was suffused with it. He almost felt like he was glowing, but when he looked at his hand, all he could see was the shimmering orb. It pulsed slightly, in time with Tseng’s heartbeat.

“What is it?” he asked softly, unable to look away from its hypnotic depths.

There was silence for a moment, both of them peering into the orb, caught by the spiralling specks of light infusing the materia. “Lust,” Rufus said, his voice husky. “I thought it was a myth. But it exists. Extremely rare.”

Tseng blinked. “Someone took you for a ride.” Everyone knew about the fabled lust materia: there were countless stories about it, and it was a feature in many a well-read paperback kept hidden in the back of a bookshelf. But it didn’t actually _exist._

Rufus seemed sure of himself, though. He cupped Tseng’s hand, closing his fingers over the materia, and the warmth slowly shifting through his body increased noticeably. It started making its way down, suffusing his legs and making his knees tremble slightly before centering in his groin.

It was _very_ warm in Rufus’ office, and Tseng tugged at his collar, feeling a bead of sweat make its way down his temple. Rufus’ eyes were fixed on him, that same feral grin on his face as he watched Tseng’s reaction. Maybe Rufus was onto something.

“What did you have in mind?” Tseng breathed, and Rufus’s grin widened.

  
  
The materia slotted nicely into Tseng’s glove alongside his Cure and Wind materia, the purple light shining out from between the green orbs glowing on either side. He checked again that they’d closed and locked Rufus’ bedroom door, definitely not wanting anyone to burst in on them trying this out. It had been bad enough the previous week when they’d narrowly avoided Heidegger walking in on them in Rufus’ adjoining office while Tseng had Rufus’ dick in his mouth.

He still had a bruise on his knee from where he’d slammed it on the desk while ducking under it at the speed of light.

“Well?”

“Give me a moment.” Tseng closed his eyes and took a deep breath, feeling the new strain of magic infuse his senses. He imagined the purple light, imagined lust flowing through him. It wasn’t difficult; he was already overly warm and his cock was half-hard, sensitive and heavy.

He cast the spell, and his eyes flew open. Rich purple and pink light flowed out of him, swirling around him and encompassing Rufus as well. Faintly, just on the edge of his senses, Tseng smelled the rich scent of cinnamon and honey. He swore he could hear music as well, and the taste of sweet wine filled his mouth. It reminded him of the first time he and Rufus got drunk together, became unbearably horny, and had sex on Rufus’ bedroom floor because they couldn’t make it to the bed. 

“Tseng,” Rufus breathed, stepping closer and cupping his face, “your eyes are glowing.” He kissed him, his lips warm against Tseng’s, the sharp flavour of pomegranate rich on his tongue.

“ _Oh,”_ Tseng murmured, kissing him back. The pulsing warmth which had been flowing through him earlier had become a torrent, a flood, an absolute _deluge_ of desire, and all he could think about was _Rufus, here, now._

“Tseng,” Rufus said again, more urgently this time, his breath hot in Tseng’s mouth. He broke away from the kiss and pressed his forehead to Tseng’s as the light around them faded, leaving Tseng so turned on he couldn’t think past the lust barreling through him.

“Clothes,” Tseng snapped, pushing Rufus away. Normally he would enjoy undressing Rufus, slowly stripping layer after layer from him until he was naked, his pale skin smooth and unblemished under Tseng’s hands, but right now he was quite sure he would die if they weren’t both naked in the next ten seconds. 

Rufus clearly felt the same way, quickly unbuttoning his coat and tossing it aside before getting to work on his tie. His face was flushed, his eyes wide and dark, and his hands trembled as he yanked his tie off and started on his shirt. Tseng wanted nothing more than to watch the show, but his cock was hard and leaking in his pants, precome already slicking up the head, and every movement he made jostled him and made him bite back a moan. Getting undressed was frustrating, his hands clumsier than usual, and he popped at least one button off his shirt in his desperation.

By the time they were both naked, Tseng’s hands were shaking and he was panting. Rufus looked to be in a similar way, beads of sweat forming on his forehead and rolling down his temples as he stepped into Tseng’s space, pulling him in for a kiss. His cock was jutting out from his body, hard and flushed, and when it brushed against Tseng’s erection, they both let out a moan.

That was all it took; Tseng gasped into Rufus’ mouth and clutched at his hip as his orgasm hit him like a truck, his hips jerking, splattering streaks all over Rufus’ stomach. Rufus bit his lip and whined as he came as well, his come mingling with Tseng’s between them. It seemed to last forever, and by the time his cock stopped twitching, Tseng was wrung out and gasping for breath, his face buried in Rufus’ neck.

Tseng’s legs were like jelly; he wobbled and collapsed to the floor, bringing Rufus with him, their bodies sliding together with an unpleasant _squelch._

“That was _it?”_ Rufus said, sounding incredibly irritated. “I mean, not that it wasn’t a good orgasm, but I barely even got to touch you!”

Tseng stared at the ceiling, his hands loosely holding Rufus’ waist as his lover squirmed on top of him. “Please tell me you didn’t spend too much money on this.”

“Way too much for just _that,”_ Rufus grumbled. “Did you cast it correctly?”

“It didn’t have an instruction manual,” Tseng pointed out. 

“Waste of money. I’ve half a mind to return it to— _oh.”_

 _Oh_ was right. Tseng felt it too; a renewed stirring in his groin. The warmth that had faded briefly after his intense—and extremely messy—orgasm started flowing through him again, and he felt his cock twitch with renewed interest.

“Bed,” Rufus commanded, but Tseng already had his hands on Rufus’ ass, grinding up against him. He supposed he should feel slightly disgusted by the mess between them, but as his cock slid through the slick fluid, he lost all sense of reason. Rufus pressed down, pushing Tseng’s legs apart and settling between them as he thrust his hips.

“This is ridiculous,” Tseng huffed, his head spinning. At least it seemed slower this time; he cupped Rufus’ face and kissed him, tasting that sweet pomegranate again and wondering if Rufus could taste the wine on his breath. 

“I’m not coming all over you again on the fucking _floor,”_ Rufus grunted even as he continued to jerk his hips, his cock sliding against Tseng’s in such a way that made Tseng’s toes curl against the expensive rug beneath him. 

“Then get up!” Tseng didn’t generally get mouthy with Rufus, but he also wasn’t keen on rutting against him on the rug when there was a perfectly good bed only two feet to his left. His body had other ideas, though, and he clenched his teeth as his balls tightened and heat spiralled out from his groin. “I’m going to—Rufus—”

“Fuck!” Rufus spat as he buried his face in Tseng’s neck, biting down on the delicate skin below his ear as his hips stuttered and he came all over Tseng. Tseng was only a moment behind him, and they both lay there, panting and gasping, their limbs shaking and twitching.

“This is _ridiculous,”_ Tseng said again, running his hand up and down Rufus’ back. 

“This is _incredible.”_ Rufus lifted his head and smirked at Tseng, his cheeks gorgeously flushed and his hair damp with sweat. “Let’s get up and see if we can’t mop up a bit before round three kicks in.”

“Oh, god,” Tseng groaned, feeling that now-familiar warmth suffuse him and start to swell his cock again.

“Up!” Rufus slid off Tseng’s body and stood on wobbly legs, reaching a hand down to help Tseng to his feet as well. They were both already hard again, and Tseng’s knees trembled as they made their uncoordinated way to the bathroom.

Tseng glanced at Rufus, at the mess covering him from neck to groin, and then looked down at himself with a grimace. “Shower?” he asked, and Rufus, running a finger through their mingled fluids all over his torso, nodded. The lust was still coursing through Tseng’s veins, and he was still desperate to fuck Rufus until he screamed, but it felt a little bit more under control now, and he took a deep breath to try to regain some semblance of level headedness before turning the shower on.

  
  
The shower was a mistake. Having Rufus in his arms, slippery and wet and warm, was enough to make Tseng push him against the wall of the shower, slide two fingers inside him, and fuck him with the water-resistant lube they kept next to the soap for emergencies. Rufus’ hands slid down the wet tiles with a loud _squeak_ and Tseng bit the back of his neck as he came. 

Exhaustion was setting in, and Tseng groaned loudly when he felt that warm glow start spreading again.

“I think you cast it wrong,” Rufus panted as they dried off as quickly as possible. His eyes were bright with lust, that grin still spread across his face and Tseng glared at him.

“You cast it next time!” Tseng snapped as he ran himself a glass of water from the bathroom tap and drank it down in one gulp before pouring another one for Rufus. Orgasms were thirsty work, and by the feel of it, this materia wasn’t done with them yet.

“At least this time we can actually use the bed,” Rufus pointed out as they made their way back to the bedroom and flopped onto the bed. Tseng’s hair, which had started in a neat ponytail, was all over the place, the ends damp from the shower and the weight of it a heated mass on the back of his neck. He lifted his arms to tie it up in a bun, but Rufus stopped him.

“Leave it down,” he said, his eyes dark and that deadly grin back on his face.

Tseng sighed. Rufus had such a _thing_ for his hair, always wanting to touch it, stroke it, play with it, and it drove Tseng wild. But what Rufus wanted, Rufus usually got, and he tugged the hair tie out instead.

The lust building between them now was more like their usual levels of desire instead of the desperate, uncontrollable urges that had overtaken them so quickly. Tseng pulled Rufus on top of him, gently kissing him through that faint pomegranate taste, the smell of cinnamon and honey so faint he could barely sense it anymore. Rufus languidly kissed him back, slipping his tongue into Tseng’s mouth and caressing him as they slid their hips together. 

Tseng’s balls _ached,_ and he wondered how much more he could come in one afternoon. At least once more, it seemed, and he rolled Rufus onto his back, planting kisses down his neck and across his chest. Rufus let out a sigh, his hands tangling in Tseng’s hair, pushing it back from his face as Tseng kissed his way down to his stomach and then his cock. 

“God, that almost hurts,” Rufus whined when Tseng licked a long, slow line up his shaft.

“Should I stop?” Tseng punctuated his query with another lick, swirling his tongue around the head and looking up at Rufus.

“No,” Rufus murmured, stroking Tseng’s cheek with the backs of his fingers. “It’s really good.” His hips twitched as Tseng took him in his mouth again, a faint moan escaping him as Rufus held onto his hair, tugging slightly to guide him. His own cock was hard again, and he thrust slightly against the mattress, short sharp jerks, just enough to get him going as he pleasured Rufus.

It didn’t take long. Tseng was enjoying himself immensely; the taste, the feel of Rufus’ cock in his mouth, the salty flavour bursting onto his tongue as he dug the tip of it into the slit while sliding his hand up and down the shaft.

“Can I come in your mouth?” Rufus breathed, and Tseng nodded, taking a deep breath as he slid his mouth as far down as he could, sucking hard and listening to the cadence of Rufus’ moans shift as he approached orgasm. He slipped his free hand down between his own legs, wrapping around himself and jerking off as he brought Rufus closer to orgasm. The fingers in his hair dug into his scalp, scratching and tugging at him, and Tseng couldn’t help but let out a moan, spilling into his hand as Rufus’ hips jerked up and he came down Tseng’s throat. 

Tseng licked him clean, kissing his stomach and up his chest to his mouth again, and Rufus whined softly as they lay together, kissing deeply, tongues tangling in each other's mouths. 

“Has it worn off you yet?” Tseng asked, nuzzling Rufus’ earlobe.

“Almost. I think I’ve got one more in me.” He reached down and stroked Tseng’s cock, his hand warm and firm on the shaft, and Tseng grunted as he hardened up again, pressing himself against Rufus’ body. His entire body was aching, his cock feeling like he’d rubbed it raw, but he was already ready to go again and didn’t want to stop. “C’mere,” Rufus said softly, spreading his legs and letting Tseng settle between them before grabbing the lube from the bedside drawer. Tseng’s head hung as he tried to catch his breath, Rufus’ slick hand gliding up and down his cock before he lifted his legs onto Tseng’s shoulders.

“Gorgeous,” Tseng murmured, admiring the lithe form of Rufus spread out in front of him, his densely muscled legs firm against his shoulders, his flat stomach and slim waist leading up to rounded pecs and wide shoulders. Tseng only regretted that he wasn’t admiring Rufus’ perky ass, but he could have that another time. He held eye contact with him, loving the way Rufus’ mouth fell open and his face creased up in a smile when Tseng slid his cock into him.

It was a relief to be able to relax into this; gone was the frantic, desperate, _now now now_ lust that had filled them both to bursting. Tseng could take his time, languidly thrusting into Rufus, kissing his ankles and up his legs, sliding a hand up his torso to cup his face. Rufus turned to kiss Tseng’s palm, his mouth warm and loving against him, and Tseng let out a soft sigh. 

His orgasm, when it hit, was nothing like the earlier ones. It rose in him like the tide coming in, filling him to the brim with warmth and love, and he leaned down to kiss Rufus as he pushed into him, gasping into Rufus’ mouth as he came. Rufus kept kissing him through, short whines escaping him as Tseng wrapped his hand around Rufus’ cock, eking out another orgasm to the sounds of their mingled breaths. 

  
  
That was the last thing Tseng remembered before he woke up later, the room dark, Rufus snoring underneath him. He grimaced as he lifted himself up slightly, their bodies stuck together with a disgusting mess of sweat and come.

“Ugh,” he grunted, fighting off the exhaustion imbuing every part of his body and peeling himself off Rufus, who let out a loud snort. Tseng couldn’t help but smile down at him, his face relaxed in sleep, lit only by a shaft of light from the bathroom. He checked the time; they’d been asleep for several hours.

Rufus seemed happy to sleep on for a while, so Tseng quickly cleaned himself up in the bathroom and brought a damp cloth back to bed, wiping down Rufus’ torso as his lover continued snoring. Rufus snorted again, muttering under his breath as Tseng rolled him around to get him under the covers, and the moment Tseng slid in next to him, he wrapped himself around Tseng, still fast asleep.

As Rufus snorted and snuffled next to him, Tseng grabbed his phone and looked up _lust materia._ The results were, predictably, mostly about the myth, but after some digging around in somewhat less generally accessible files, he found a snippet of information.

_A basic lust materia will act as a simple aphrodisiac. Once improved, it will significantly increase sexual function and allow lovers to last longer. At its highest level, it will induce climax almost instantly, followed by several more over the course of the effect, which can last up to an hour. Reports exist of up to fifteen climaxes during use. Do not use at this level unless both parties have excellent stamina and no heart conditions. Materia at this level is extremely rare, and it is possible that only two exist in the world. Use with caution._

Tseng dropped his phone on the bed and sighed. Trust Rufus to find the fabled third level materia. He glanced over at his discarded gloves, the purple materia twinkling innocently in the dim light, and wondered, again, how much Rufus had paid for it.

However much it was, he got a bargain.

**Author's Note:**

> don’t look at me


End file.
